


The Benefits of Shoplifting

by faithful_fanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren is in a "Gang", Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Levi is a Police Officer, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multiple Sex Positions, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Oh My God, One Shot, POV Third Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), at the very end lol, but it's not really a gang, does this count as crack, ereri, probably, riren - Freeform, with Mikasa and Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_fanatic/pseuds/faithful_fanatic
Summary: I need to improve on my writing skills a lot, but I refuse to do multiple edits of a smut fic. This was my first fic so it's fine. Plus it's a one shot, so IDK AHAHAHATell me what I need to improve on in the comments! Just don't judge me too much or hate too much because I don't know if I could handle that. LOL Okay BYE! <|*.*|>





	The Benefits of Shoplifting

“Hey Eeeeren.”

Eren had just lit up a cigarette. He was sitting on the rusted dumpster behind the abandoned thrift shop—Eren, Armin, and Mikasa’s usual meet-up place. He looked up when he heard Mikasa garble his name. Mikasa walked toward Eren in her typical attire: black ripped skinny jeans and a purple tank top.

Sighing, Eren took a drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke in the girl’s face. “What do you want Mikasa?”

“Would you be able to go to the store? Pick up some thingssss…” She leaned over him, shoving her tits in his face. He scooched backwards, not in the mood. Mikasa scoffed and leaned back again. “Could you do that for Armin and me? We have other things to do.”

“Yeah,” Eren took another drag. “Sure, fine.”

“Thanksssweetie!” She was obviously high on something or drunk; she didn’t act like this usually.

Eren patted her head and shoved the end of his cigarette in her mouth. “Now go do your thing with Armin.” As Mikasa meandered away, Eren slid off the dumpster and put on the nice hoodie he used when he needed to shoplift. It was the cleanest article of clothing he owned. On most days, the trio worked together to shoplift in order to decrease suspicion, but Eren would have to deal with going solo for today.

After gathering some money (so he didn’t seem questionable) and cleaning the rest of himself up, he set out for a store he didn’t frequent. Finding himself at some miniscule grocery store, he walked in and greeted the employees near the front of the store. He wandered around and began to memorize where the store cameras were to make the shoplifting process easier. He grabbed what he needed in areas where nobody was around, and proceeded on as if nothing was different. After all, Eren had this down to a science.

Then finding a store clerk, he asked “do you have any items from Comet?”

“What? Is that an item?”

Eren shook his head. “No, no, no, no. It’s a brand. Do you have any items from that brand?”

The clerk shook her head and apologized. “No, sorry. We do not have any items from Comet.”

Eren smiled widely at her. “That’s totally okay! Thank you so much!”

 _Some people are so stupid_ , Eren thought as he made his way out of the store, holding more items in his pockets than he regularly did. The store alarm went off as if on cue. _Check_. Acting as though nothing was wrong, he turned the corner.

“Ah.” Eren ran into a tall and sturdy man, making a noise of surprise. Looking up, he realized that this man was a cop.

Levi looked down at Eren, unperturbed.

Unaware that Eren was the perpetrator, Levi apologized. Eren stood, wide-eyed, unsure of whether he should run or act like it wasn’t him.

As Eren was about to decide to make a break for it, an employee ran out. The employee turned in a circle, spotted Eren, and pointed at him. “There he is!”

Acting on his instincts now, Eren prepared himself to run. But Levi was faster. He quickly grabbed Eren’s wrist with his free hand and pulled him toward his larger—and more muscular—body. Eren struggled against his grip, but lost all of his mobility from the awkward position. The employee ran up and thanked Levi. Levi grabbed both of Eren’s wrists now and cuffed him just for good measure. Levi clicked his tongue. “Ah, ah.”

Eren rolled his eyes, accepting that he would have to find a way to get out of jail. Levi spoke into the radio on his shoulder, probably asking for more officers to come for assistance. He quickly discussed several things with the employee, emptied out Eren’s pockets, and began guiding Eren toward his police car. Sitting him in the back, Levi recited the typical line and closed the door. Eren sat back and groaned, hitting his head on the headrest. Now getting in the car, Levi huffed in amusement.

\-----TIME SKIP-----

Now at the police station, Levi moved Eren into the jail cell in his office, locking it behind him. Eren sat down against the back wall and huffed. Levi put his hand on his hip. “Well, well.”

Eren suddenly rushed to the door of the cell in hopes of showing his utter despair to the officer. Levi did not move an inch, in fact, he didn’t even blink. Eren breathed in his face. He urged Levi, “I can’t afford this. No one can bail me out. Why do you think I was shoplifting in the first place?”

Levi smirked and shook his head. “You pay for the consequences, I think you should have learned that by now as a young adult.”

Eren growled and glared at Levi. “You need to help me out. I need help, Officer…”

“Officer Levi.”

Eren glanced down at his nameplate, his eyes then moving over the toned body hidden under the slightly too-tight uniform.

Levi put his index finger under Eren’s chin and pushed his head up so Eren had to lock eyes with him through the cell bars. Eren blushed and backed up. “No, I’m not gay.”

Levi snorted. “Where did that come from?”

Eren blushed even more and then shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Levi narrowed his eyes at him. Deciding that he could have fun with this shit-head, Levi tapped his chin, thinking out loud. “Now that’s not such a bad idea.”

Eren looked down and to the side, startled into silence.

“Oi,” Levi’s voice became harsh and reprimanding.

“What the fuck?!” Eren yelled, frustrated by the man's tone of voice.

Levi slowly unlocked the cell door. Eren glared at the floor, not daring to move his head. Levi quickly stalked toward Eren, gripped Eren by his shirt and jerked him up so he was hanging—only his toes dragging on the floor. “Watch your mouth, imbecile.”

He set him down carefully. Then getting behind Eren, he put his hand on his lower back and guided him out of the cell. Eren, now standing to the right of Levi’s desk, bowed his head.

“Now what the heck do you want me to do? You either pay the fine, spend one or more nights in a jail cell, or…?”

Eren shook his head. “I don’t know, old man.”

Levi scoffed again and clearly spoke his suggestion. “I’ll forget about all of the charges if—”

Eren moved forward and pressed his lips on the taller man’s lips. Levi gripped Eren’s right arm, closing his eyes. Eren tipped his head to the left, trying to get more access.

Levi backed up and broke their connection. Eren looked up at him, confused, but Levi turned around and walked to the door of his office. Eren heard a click, indicating that the door was now locked. He blushed profusely. Levi turned back to him and glanced down at his chest. Eren knew what he meant. Levi remained in the same spot until Eren had pulled his sweatshirt and raggedy undershirt off of his torso. Levi licked his lips as Eren dropped the clothing items at his ankles. Now heading toward the shorter man, Levi unhooked his police duty belt and dropped it, the metal hitting the floor with a clang.

Eren looked at Levi with hooded eyes, turned on by his sudden vulnerability. Levi gestured down. Eren unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down his slim legs. Levi stood in front of him now. Eren shivered as he stepped out of his skinny jeans.

Eren bit his lower lip, trying to hide how aroused he was. Levi moved himself so that Eren’s ass was against his desk and Levi was in front of Eren.

“One more.” Levi spoke in a husky voice. Eren grabbed his boxer briefs and pushed those down his legs as well. Levi hummed in deep satisfaction.

“Now what?” Eren had little to no experience with men, but Levi knew exactly what was next. He grabbed Eren’s waist and lifted him up on the desk. Pushing his legs open, Levi stared at the body below him.

Eren sat and stared up at the officer, afraid of what was next. Levi ran his fingers over Eren’s stomach, which was slightly too gaunt for his liking. Eren grabbed the male behind the neck and pulled him down to his face, locking their lips in a swift and fluid motion. Eren whined at the tongue that deftly entered his mouth. Levi easily took dominance, not even grunting at the sensation of Eren’s cock slowly but steadily pressing harder and harder against his stomach. Eren widened his jaws, loving the feeling of the tongue that felt the entirety of his mouth and the stomach that was sweetly pressing against his leaking member. Levi separated their lips, a thick line of saliva still connecting them.

Eren throbbed as Levi watched him. Levi stood up again. Caressing Eren’s lips with his fingers, Levi stuck his digits in the drooling mouth. Eren sucked Levi’s index finger like it was a sweet piece of candy, and then moved onto the other two digits gagging him. Eren swirled his tongue around them, but sooner than Eren would have liked, Levi removed his dripping fingers and moved them down to his lower regions. Levi traced Eren’s hole with his middle finger.

Eren whined in want. Levi slowly pushed his middle finger all the way in, Eren pressing his lips together to keep his voice down. While Eren adjusted, Levi slowly pumped Eren’s shaft four times, his wrist circling with the motion. He then pulled his middle finger almost all the way out and then started thrusting his finger in time with the pumps from his other hand. Eren gripped the table, overwhelmed.

Levi, still showing no emotion, put two fingers in now. Eren breathed heavily, his voice clearly showing his ecstasy. Eren adjusted to allow the officer more access.

“Officer! Officer Levi!”

Levi put the third finger in, now curling his fingers up toward himself, easily locating Eren’s sensitive prostate. Eren’s breath hitched and he squeezed around Levi’s fingers, his hips bucking. Levi pulled his fingers out, his cock now straining against his own pants. He undid his pants and pulled out his length. Eren finally let out a wanton moan at the size of the other’s member.

Eren, with one hand, grabbed Levi’s length.

“Stop. Get up and kneel down,” Levi ordered. Eren complied, too afraid to disobey the officer.

Now on his knees on the ground, Eren stared up at Levi, trying to not stare the twitching glory that was right in front of his face.

“Suck it.”

Eren shuddered at the lewd tone of voice that Levi was giving him. He gripped Levi’s cock and kissed the tip, then taking the shaft in his mouth. Almost immediately gagging, Eren tried his best to ignore the discomfort and give the other man pleasure.

“Yeah, stroke it.” Gripping Eren’s hair, Levi commanded, “Look at me.”

Still occasionally gagging, Eren looked up into Levi’s eyes, pure lust overtaking him.

After a few more gags, which Levi found erotic as fuck, the cop decided that he wouldn’t let Eren suffer anymore.

“Get up.”

Popping his mouth off of Levi’s now sopping shaft, Eren gasped. Saliva dripped from his mouth and onto his chin. Standing up, Eren waited for Levi’s next order. But instead, Levi surprised Eren by grabbing him by the hips and bringing his body closer. Levi attached his mouth onto Eren’s neck and began sucking. Eren inhaled sharply, naturally responding to the feeling.

While he waited for Levi to stop giving him a hickey, he grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them simultaneously. He frotted against Levi, moaning and panting shamelessly.

Levi leaned back, proud of his work. He grinned at Eren and turned him around, moving his cock against Eren’s ass. Eren leaned back against Levi, too weak to do anything else. Whispering in Eren’s ear, Levi said “Move forward.”

Eren shivered again. He shuffled forward until his hips met Levi’s desk. Levi then placed his hand against the small of Eren’s back and pressed him forward and down.

Eren, with his chest now on Levi’s desk, murmured when he felt Levi press his member against his hole. Levi hesitated, looking at Eren for confirmation.

The second that Eren nodded, Levi snapped his hips forward, eliciting a loud moan from the man underneath him.

Levi, in a haze, plunged into the younger man over and over again, watching where his cock was getting swallowed up. Licking his lips at the view, Levi couldn’t help but let out his voice, grunting with every thrust he made. “Fuck yeah.”

Eren let out high pitched moans, not able to hold back his excitement. “Okay. Okay.” The cold surface of Levi’s desk hardened Eren’s nipples into peaks.

Eren closed his eyes and gripped the desk tighter, attempting to ignore the unremitting throbs from his own cock.

Levi’s thrusts were getting more and more erratic by the second, and he knew that he needed to find a new position with a better angle. Pausing, Levi shifted a little bit to the right and started pumping his hips forward again, even harder. Eren screamed and Levi knew he found Eren’s sweet spot. Levi slapped his ass and grabbed his hips, then leaning forward to shove his fingers into the smaller man’s mouth.

Making open-mouthed moans, Eren submitted to the pleasure that Levi was giving him, unable to do anything else. Pulling his fingers from the other’s mouth, Levi continued to slam his hips in a piston-like motion.

Saliva dripped down Eren’s chin, when, all of a sudden, Levi pulled out and flipped Eren onto his back. Seeing Levi’s lust-filled eyes, Eren whined and reached for Levi.

Leaning down, Levi attached his lips to Eren’s for only a moment, and then quickly moved down to his chest. He secured his lips around Eren’s nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. Eren lifted his chest to the sensation, rubbing his own cock at the same time. Levi let go and gazed at Eren, taking Eren’s hand away from his dripping member. Levi smiled and lined himself up again.

Eren closed his eyes and put his head back when Levi pushed into him for the second time. His entire body shook and trembled as Levi picked up his rhythm again.

Eren bit into his hand, trying to silence the moans that were so easily slipping out of him. Levi moved his hand away, breathing heavily as he watched Eren writhe underneath him. Levi knew that Eren was almost at his limit.

“I want to see you come while I’m fucking you.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s cock, stroking it to help him get to his climax. Eren sobbed as Levi gripped his length and jacked him off in time with his powerful thrusts. “Ahh~!” Unable to help it anymore, Eren arched his back upward came on himself, shots of semen landing on his chest. Levi continued to stroke him, squeezing out every last bit of his orgasm.

Now needing to relieve himself, Levi pulled out of Eren. Hurriedly ordering Eren to kneel on the ground, Levi stroked himself to his climax. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

Eren did as he was told and stared at Levi with half-lidded eyes, letting the officer come on his face. Eren panted heavily while Levi jerked and shuddered above him. “Fuck, ahhh.”

Licking his lips, Eren tried his best to swallow Levi’s come. Shaking his head, Levi went over to the sink, grabbed a washcloth and wet it down. Walking back over to Eren—who was still on the ground—Levi wiped his face off and threw the washcloth to the side.

Helping the younger man up, Levi kissed Eren one last time. Eren grabbed his clothes and Levi helped him back into them.

“See? Shoplifting can have some benefits.” Eren smirked as Levi rolled his eyes at the snarky comment.

\-----TIME SKIP-----

Eren walked back into the alleyway where Mikasa and Armin were supposed to be. Turning the corner by where the dumpster was located, Eren stopped in his tracks to a sight he didn’t expect to see, especially after what had just happened to him.

Mikasa was sitting on Armin’s lap, shoving her tongue down Armin’s throat. As far as Eren could tell, both of them were enjoying the experience.

“Ahem.”

Mikasa and Armin separated their lips and turned to stare at Eren in utter surprise.

“E-Eren!” Armin laughed, hastily shoving Mikasa off of him.

Eren narrowed his eyes.

“It’s not what you think,” Mikasa stated as she stood up, brushing the dust off of her jeans.

“I think I know exactly what just happened,” Eren commented, turning around as though nothing was wrong. “Don’t worry about me though; you can do what you want.”

“Wait! Where the hell is the stuff from the store?” Even though Eren wasn’t facing toward the other two, he could tell that Mikasa’s tone was suspicious.

“I got caught. But it’s okay.”

“How is that okay?” Armin chimed in.

As Eren turned the corner again, he smirked. “I fucked an officer, so all the charges have been dropped.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to improve on my writing skills a lot, but I refuse to do multiple edits of a smut fic. This was my first fic so it's fine. Plus it's a one shot, so IDK AHAHAHA
> 
> Tell me what I need to improve on in the comments! Just don't judge me too much or hate too much because I don't know if I could handle that. LOL Okay BYE! <|*.*|>


End file.
